The video cassette recorder (VCR), which allows time-shifted viewing of audio-video content using a magnetically-recorded analog cassette, has become a fixture in the majority of American households. However, as consumers search for greater convenience, fidelity, and reliability, other forms of media are becoming more prominent. These include the digital video disk (DVD), and more recently, the personal video recorder (PVR).
Similar to the VCR, the PVR enables time-shifted playback of recorded television and other audio-video content. However, instead of using a linearly-accessible magnetic tape, the PVR digitizes and records content using randomly-accessible memory (e.g., hard disk drives). The end result is an improved playback experience; live content can be paused, commercials can be skipped, and repeated recording does nothing to degrade the quality of the recorded content.
While the benefits of the PVR are substantial, currently available playback devices do not provide the capability to extract playback content for use with portable data processing devices (e.g., personal entertainment devices, or PEDs) having limited storage and processing capability. Thus, viewing PVR content is limited to locations where a PVR can be situated, and eliminated everywhere else, reducing the potential viewing audience, and possibly, licensing revenue.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an apparatus, an article including a machine-accessible medium, a system, and a method of conveniently processing and transferring audio-video content from a PVR to various portable data processing apparatus, such as PEDs, which have limited memory and processing capability. The ability to easily process and transfer audio-video content to PEDs and other portable devices will enable consumers to enjoy recorded television “anytime and anywhere.” Providing this ability may broaden the audience for various content formats and serve as an additional source of licensing revenue for content providers.